Beautiful Crash
by PinkWatchBlueShoes
Summary: Kyle, ordinary college student, gets her world turned upside down by the Winchester brothers. Can she help them? Can they help her? Dean/OC maybe a lil Sam/OC Rated M for a reason. Give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

Beautiful Crash

Summary: Kyle, average college student, gets her world turned upside down when the Winchester boys come to town. Dean/OC and maybe a little bit of Sam/OC. Rated M for a reason.

Authors note: Of course I don't own anything from Supernatural. Kyle is mine though. This is my first fanfic, I'd love comments but if you don't like it keep it to yourself. Hopefully you all will like it.

Kyle opened her eyes when her alarm beeped loudly at her but she didn't make any attempt to shut it off. Her roommate was a really heavy sleeper. She just stared at the plain white ceiling trying to forget the nightmare she was having, again. Kyle laughed when her cell phone went off as well, singing ACDC's Back in Black. She finally rolled over turning off both alarms, swung her legs over the side of the bed and shivered when her feet hit the cold tile. Sitting just for a second Kyle jumped up grabbing her shower things and towel and headed down the hall to the bathroom.

She smiled when she realized no one else was in the bathroom. She hated waiting on others when they took 30 minute showers. Kyle let the hot water run over her sore muscles in her back and legs. Feeling finally relaxed and clean she stepped out of the shower, wrapped herself in her towel and headed out of the bathroom.

Looking down in her shower basket she didn't see the two handsome guys blocking the hallway, until she ran right into the back of the shorter of the two, spilling her things all over the floor.

"Shit! I'm sorry. I wasn't looking." Kyle said feeling silly for not paying more attention. She was taken back at how gorgeous the two were but was particularly caught up in the green eyes of the one she ran into.

"Hello Kyle. We were talking before you so rudely interrupted." Kyle looked behind the two guys knowing she would see the one and only skanky Brittany by the voice.

"Good Morning to you too Brittany." Kyle responded by smiling her sweetest sarcastic looking grin. She then looked at the floor where her shampoo and soap bottles were all over, contemplating the best way to pick them up in her towel, when she was more than aware there were two incredibly gorgeous guys starring at her. Before she started to bend over a voice like husky velvet interrupted her thoughts.

"Here let me get that for you." He smirked at her and Kyle turned to jello. He reached for all her things real quick and had them in her hands before she knew it.

"Thanks. Well…" Kyle now felt extremely awkward with the company, "gotta go." She brushed past them to her door and quickly unlocked the door got in and closed it back. She took a deep breath and shook her head to get rid of the fog that was now in her head.

"What's wrong with you?" Her now awake roommate asked getting her stuff together before leaving to go work out.

"Oh you'll see."

"Alrighty, whatever you say. See ya later and good luck on your test!" She called as she left the room.

Kyle laughed when no more than four seconds later she received a text message saying "OH MY GOD!!!" from her roommate.

Kyle wiped the incident from her mind and got ready. She had a bad track record with guys and had been doing just fine on her own. She secretly felt she didn't need anybody and become good at putting up walls towards those who she saw as threats. And insanely good looking, older guys were definitely seen as threats. Plus she didn't even know their names, or more importantly his name. And if they were talking to Brittany that was a warning sign in itself.

She turned on her stereo even though she'd gotten complaints about it before, she didn't care. Kyle liked all kinds of music. Punk. Rock. Techno. Hip-hop. You name it she could listen and lose herself in the beat. As she multitasked by dancing and dressing, she put on a pair of holey jeans and a Cobra Starship band T-shirt , bright pink, blue and yellow Nike hi-tops. She finished straightening her short choppy brown hair and put on some light make up. She was putting on her black and white checkered jacket when there was a knock at the door.

Kyle rolled her eyes, thinking it was her RA telling her to turn down her music…again. She grabbed her backpack and opened the door surprised to see the two guys from earlier.

"Wow Brittany is getting quicker every time, but sorry boys I'm already dressed and gotta go get an education." Kyle smirked pulled the door closed behind her. The taller looked like he was blushing and taken back by the comment. The other just smirked back and said,

"Maybe later sweetheart but we actually have some questions to ask you." Then they both pulled out their 'very-real-not-fake-looking-at-all' police badges. Kyle wasn't sure of this but she had a test to get to.

"Well if you can walk and talk, let's go. I can't fail philosophy for a pair of guys I don't know. I hope you understand." She said already moving quickly down the hall to the elevators.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After an awkward elevator ride down to the lobby full of students off to class, Sam spoke up.

"My name is Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean." As he pointed to the one that was checking out Kyle more clearly out in the open. Sam then slapped his chest.

"And you're Kyle Anderson?" Sam continued.

"Guilty"

"We're with the Sheriff's department."

Kyle laughed and replied, "Yeah, and I'm president Obama."

Dean raised one eyebrow and looked at Sam. They weren't the best at playing their little charades but no one ever blatantly rejected the idea like her.

"Oh it's okay I won't turn you in. So what is it you want to know?"

Dean replied, "We heard that you knew Sandy Summers. You guys were friends. Is that right?"

Kyle looked both ways and started across the street. Even though she was a lot shorter than the boys, she was quick. They quickened their pace to be able to hear her.

"Uhh yeah I guess we live….well lived on the same floor. She was cool," Kyle continued," but I always felt like there were things that upset her. Then again we're all in college probably just stress ya know? She was real sweetheart. It's a shame."

"Do you think she killed herself?"

"No, I don't." She was very adamant on it.

Before they could ask any more questions she stopped and turned to face the two of them.

"Well this is my stop. I wish I could help longer but it is my final."

"Oh we totally understand" Sam answered quickly.

"Could we get a number to reach you if we have any more questions?" Dean asked

"Well I don't particularly like to give my number out to guys posing to be cops but you do know where I live. My test should take about two hours. See ya later…maybe."

Dean smirked as she headed in the building. "Don't even think about it." San said interrupting his thoughts.

"And what exactly am I thinking?"

"You want to jump her bones. I know you Dean, but this time let it be. She's in college probably has a boyfriend and she doesn't need us messing up her future." Sam said the last part very quietly.

"Geez." Dean paused, "Wait. Do you think that I messed up your future?!"

"No of course not. The yellow eyed demon did that for me. I realized a long time ago it wasn't my path but that doesn't mean I don't miss it."

"Oh Sammy boy you know what you need to cheer you up?" Dean put an arm around Sam.

"Whats that?"

"A nice big breakfast." Dean said smiling ear to ear. Besides hunting and girls, food was his favorite.

As they walked Sam spoke up, "I think she knows more than what she's saying."

"Yeah I think you're right. I guess that means we're going back to her place later." Dean said with a smile. Sam just rolled his eyes at his sex obsessed brother.

A few hours later Kyle returned to her room to find both of the Winchester sitting on the floor o either side of her door. Dean had his head back and taking a nap by the looks of it. While Sam had his nose in a book and a big pile next to him

"Wow. I'm surprised you're here. I was sure you'd take your act to the sorority houses."

The sound of her voice woke up Dean. "Hi there." Dean said as she stepped over his legs to her door. As she unlocked it Dean looked up and checked out her backside and then winked at Sam. Sam just shook his head.

"Are you guys coming in or what?" Kyle called from inside the room. Both of them got up and followed. The boys walked in to see Kyle sitting on what looked like her bed. The two sides of the room were almost completely different. On Kyle's side she had a black comforter and neon colored pillows. All over her walls were band posters and graffiti art, everything was just a wee bit messy. On the other side was a pale pink bed with everything in order. Her roommate only had pictures of her and her puppy on the walls.

"You guys can sit on my roommate's bed. It'll make her year or …give her a heart attack. Either way it'll be funny." They gave her a look before sitting.

"Kidding. But you guys are talk today around campus. And it's not really a small school."

"It's what I do." Dean said cockily.

"Riiiiight." Kyle just laughed at how self assured he was. She wondered if it was just a cover up.

"So what's your major?" Sam asked genuinely interested.

"Did you really wait around all day just to ask me what my major is?" Kyle cocked her head to the side.

"No, we didn't," Dean said before Sam could respond, "we need to know more about Sandy and her death."

"Okay. First off I know you guys aren't cops, so you can forget about interrogating me. Second I want to know the truth on why you want to know. And I'll tell you everything I know, which is a whole hell of a lot more than anyone else around here."

Sam and Dean looked at each other. Kyle began singing the Jeopardy tune. Sam whispered, "We've told others and they were understanding….sort of." Dean just groaned and slid his hand down his face. Sam turned back towards Kyle and began.

"There are things in this world that are hard to explain. Evil things. We…." Dean cut him off. "We hunt ghosts, creatures, and most of all demons. It's evil, we kill it. And we think something evil had something to do with your friend's death."

"Subtle Dean, very subtle." Sam said.

Kyle just had an emotionless expression on her face, like she was just thinking, absorbing their words. After another few moments or so she spoke up. "Okay, what do you want to know?" Leaning back and getting more comfortable on her bed.

"Really that's it? You believe us?" Dean astonished.

"Should I not?"

"Well no you should but no questions, no calling us crazy?"

"I do have some questions but I'll save those for later. This is about helping Sandy. Plus you may think this is just as crazy but I just get feelings about people. And my gut says to trust you. And its really strong. So yeah I don't think you're crazy. Not any more crazy than me anyway." Kyle smirked.

"Wow." Is all Dean could say. Sam just smiled at the effect this girl was already having on his brother. "Okay then what do you know?" Sam said as Dean just stared at the girl in front of them.

Kyle drew in a deep breath before beginning. "Sandy was a great friend. We didn't hang out a ton but I know I could trust her with anything and vice versa. Her father is a preacher of a small church down south from here. She helped me with my faith when I was diagnosed last fall."

"Diagnosed with what?" Dean asked. Kyle just shook her head, "This is about Sandy."

"But both of you have faith as in God?" Sam asked "Yep." Kyle subconsciously played with her cross on her necklace. Sam then elbowed Dean in the ribs. Dean just rolled his eyes. "Well go on."

"Anywho, after Christmas break she came back different. I couldn't put my finger on it but I knew it wasn't good. Bad enough her parents made her see the school psychiatrist. She ignored me for a while but after a month or so she just showed up in my room one night, completely out of it. And she was bleeding, bad. I helped her get cleaned up. She said she only cut herself to make sure she was still alive each time they came." Dean started to interrupt her but Kyle just held up a finger and kept on. "But this time she cut a little too deep. Luckily I sew a mean stitch. She just kept saying they wouldn't leave her alone. She didn't know what she did to upset them. After awhile of her mumbling I figured it must be spirits of some sort or something like that. I never fully believed before but after seeing her like that I knew it had to be something supernatural." Kyle was quiet for a moment and started to tear up.

Sam spoke up, "We are so sorry."

"No." Kyle started to get angry. She popped her head up causing one big tear to run down her face. She quickly wiped it away. "It's my fault she's dead."

"What do you mean, your fault?" Dean asked. "How could it be your fault?"

Kyle shook her head back and forth and growled a little. "Since that night she came to me I stayed with her every single night."

"Didn't she have a roommate?"

"Nah. She was foreign and thought Sandy was crazy. She split."

Sam hesitated. "So….did you see what happened?"

Kyle's knuckles became pure white from grasping so hard. "No. I wasn't there. I wasn't there for her when she needed me. I let her down." The despair in her eyes made Dean's heart break. And nothing about a girl made his heart do anything even if they made other parts of him do things. "Where were you that night?" Dean had to ask.

"I had fainted in one of my classes that day and had been taken to the hospital. It was night before I came to. I checked myself out as soon as possible, against my mom's wishes, and rushed back to the dorm. By the time I got here she was already dead." Kyle's voice broke at the last word and just continued staring at Dean, and then to the floor. After a while of nobody saying anything Kyle got up and went to her fridge to get out a bottle of water. "Do you guys want anything?"

"No thanks." Sam said. Dean just shook his head. They all sat in silence a little bit longer.

"I'm sorry. I usually don't get all emotional like this." Kyle then laughed to herself, "So I'm thinking that we should get the notes from the psychiatrist Sandy was seeing. She might've mentioned something useful."

"That's not a bad idea." Dean said, "but what do you mean us?"

"I will be helping you destroy whatever this thing is and there is no ifs ands or buts about it. Got it?" Kyle was very serious.

"That's fine." Sam said before Dean could say no, "but this is very dangerous stuff we deal with." Kyle laughed, "Everyday of my life is dangerous."

"Can I see a piece of paper?" Sam asked.

"Of course." Kyle got up and handed him a notebook. As Sam was writing, Kyle asked, "So I have to ask, do vampires really exist?" Dean chuckled and answered. "Yes they do but the most of the superstitions are crap. Gotta decapitate them to kill them."

"Werewolves?"

"Yes, werewolves. Honestly every legend has some truth to it."

"That's not creepy at all." Kyle said shuddering.

"Okay so here is our information. Where we're staying, our numbers and all that." Sam said standing up and handing her the piece of paper. "I think we should meet up after we get a hold of those notes you were talking about."

"And how do you think you're going to get a hold of them?" Kyle asked.

"Oh we have our ways." Dean said with a smirk.

"Does it involve breaking and entering by chance?" Kyle laughed when they didn't answer right away. "No offense but with your lack of acting skills I assumed that was plan b."

"Don't worry about it we'll get them." Sam said.

"Well just to let you know I could just get us the keys and we can go tonight without the chance of you two going to jail if you get caught. The police on this campus are natizs."

"And how the hell would you get us the keys?" Dean asked.

"I'll just get them from my mom's office. She is the Dean of the University. Comes in handy when I get in a little bit of trouble but trust me it's sometimes worse." Sam and Dean just had surprised looks on their faces.

"Okay sooo I say we go grab some dinner and then hit the place. Sound good?" Kyle said grabbing her keys and jacket and heading towards the door.

"A girl after my own heart." Dean whispered to Sam and then followed after Kyle. Sam picked up his books and headed after the two. This was going to get very interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Authors Note: I was inspired by the movie Gran Torino for Kyle's car. It's beautiful. As for the movie I highly recommend it. Go see it. Also I put Kyle's age in this chapter but just in case she is 20 two weeks shy of her 21st birthday. She just finished her sophomore year in college. If you have any questions at all, let me know. Enjoy. :)

The three headed out to the parking lot. Dean and Sam went to the Impala while Kyle kept walking straight, but managed to mention, "Nice car."

Dean swelled with pride, "She's my baby. You could ride with us you know, and just tell us where to go." He said as he leaned on his 'baby'.

"Thanks but I do live on a college campus and have to walk everywhere so when I get a chance to drive I don't pass it up." Kyle continued down the row of cars. "You can follow me." She called over her shoulder before she disappeared behind a huge truck. Dean and Sam got in the car and before he put the keys in the ignition they heard a roar of an engine.

Right as Dean started to say, "I wonder what she drives." Kyle pulled out from behind the big truck in a cherry red 1972 Ford Gran Torino. Dean's heart definitely skipped a beat he felt like. "Oh My God." He whispered aloud. Kyle smirked at the boys and gave two honks before driving towards the exit. Sam had to shake Dean out of his little trance. He finally started the Impala and got going. They followed her to an out of the way place called Leeroy's. Kyle parked and waited for the two at the front of the building.

As they walked up dean started his questions about the car. "How the hell did you get a car like that?!"

Kyle laughed, "It was my dad's project for awhile. He taught me everything about cars," she continued as she held the door open for the boys, "He never wanted me to be helpless around a motor." She sat in a booth, the boys sat across from her. "Over the years, my dad neglected her because of his job. But when he was home we fixed her up together. After awhile I finished her up on my own. She's never let me down." Kyle swelled with own sense of pride.

"Impressive." Dean said as he smiled at the girl who just got more and more fascinating by the second.

Just then a large bearded man walked up, "Hello Kyle. Who are your friends here?" Looking at the two older men suspiciously.

"Hey old man." Kyle laughed, "This is Sam and Dean. They're new to town. Guys this is Lee. Oh and the other old fart behind the bar is Roy."

The dark headed man behind the bar was restocking beer. He shouted back. "Hey I heard that short fry!"

"I love you too!" Kyle called back

"So what will you all be having?" Lee asked

"Well what's good?" Dean replied.

"Oh Lee grills the best burgers for miles." Kyle said bragging. Then looked up at Lee and winked. The older man patted her back in a loving way.

"Well burgers it is then." Dean talking more to Kyle than Lee.

"Could we get a couple beers, as well?" Sam asked. He was going to need something to help deal with his brother being all weird around this girl.

"Do you boys got ID?" They looked at each other and pulled out their IDs. "Sorry but this is a college town. Can't be too careful.

"No problem." Sam said realizing that he must get a lot of underage kids trying to get beer around here.

"And I presume that you'll have your usual?" Lee asked looking down to Kyle.

"You presume correctly." Kyle smile. She loved Lee and Roy like family.

Lee went to put their order in. The boys finally got a look around the place. It was just like a classic bar but with a kitchen and lots of school paraphernalia on the walls.

"So you close with these guys?" Sam asked.

"They're like my crazy uncles." Kyle said as Lee came up with their drinks. He then put a hand on her shoulder and leaned in a bit but the boys could still hear them.

"How are you feeling kiddo?"

"Oh I'm fine. Better now that classes are over."

"Well that's good but you know what I mean." Lee looked at her seriously.

Kyle huffed, "Yeah I know. I'm doing fine. Really. My load will be lighter so that should help with my stress level. They say stress is the reason for it all" Kyle glanced at the boys not really wanting to mention it in front of them but it was Lee, and he wanted an answer. "I promise I'm taking all my meds and taking it easy. Don't worry." She gave him a reassuring smile.

"Well you know me and jackass over there are always here for you and your family."

"I know. Thank you."

Lee started to walk away and turned back around to say, "Oh and I put extra cherries in you coke just like you like it." And gave her a wink then continued on.

Before the boys could say anything, she said, "Lee and Roy are really good family friends they knew my grandparents way back when. They like taking care of me. So I let them."

Dean took a swig of beer before asking another question. "So what did or well does your dad do that took him away from that sweet ride?"

Kyle laughed. She had a very cute laugh, Dean thought, I like it. Then mentally kicked himself for even thinking that.

"He works for National Geographic. Photographer. He travels a lot. He's in India right now, I believe."

"Wow. So I have to ask again." Sam said, "What is your major?"

Kyle rolled her eyes and Dean just laughed. "I'm undecided and it drives my mom crazy buy my dad tells me just to be a 'free spirit'. Either way I'm not too worried about it. So you look like you're smart. Did you go to school before all this hunting stuff?"

Dean answered for him. "Yeah he did. He went to Stanford." Saying it in a way to make it sound snotty.

"Oooohh." Kyle laughed, "Very nice, but I'm not huge fan of school myself."

The three continued to talk through their meal and got to know each other. Kyle told them about her family, older brother, divorced parents, and school. Sam talked about when he was in school and then getting pulled into hunting but leaving out the Jessica part. Dean went on and on about how good the burgers were. They were having a good time not really worrying about their troubles and enjoying each other. Then a dark haired emo looking guy with tattoos all up and down his arms walked up and pulled a chair up to Kyle and her demeanor changed completely. The guy straddled the chair backwards and put his head on his forearms. "Hey baby. Haven't seen you in awhile. You should really answer your phone; it's rude to ignore people. Who are these guys?"

"Go away, Todd." Kyle said not even looking at him.

"Oh that's no way to talk to your lover." He sneered. Dean would never admit it but his stomach clenched and got a bit nauseas at the thought of her and him together.

"Ugh. I just ate. Please quit trying to make me sick and go away." Kyle said now looking him square in the face.

"Oh that's not what you were saying when I had you on your back. You loved every minute of it." This got to Dean.

He spoke up, "Look buddy she obviously doesn't want to talk to you".

"I wasn't talking to you dipshit." Todd spat back.

Dean wanted to punch his face in but didn't want to cause a commotion inside. The way they guy reached for Kyle's hair and then her leg when she turned away, made Dean even more nauseas. Sam put a hand on his should in attempt to calm him down.

"I said Go Away." Kyle said through clenched teeth.

Todd guy began saying another disgusting remark when out of nowhere Kyle threw an elbow into his nose. All of them heard a crack and then all the blood pouring out of the guys face. Dean couldn't help but be impressed.

"You bitch!" He screamed at her as he held his hands to his now broken nose. "I have a show tomorrow." He then acted like he was going to lunge at Kyle and Dean reacted quicker. He got up and pinned one of his arms behind his back.

"That is definitely not how we speak to women." Dean snarled in the guy's ear.

"Hey Roy!" Kyle called, "We got a clean up on isle four!" Roy came quickly to get the dirt bag out of Deans grasp and threw him out.

Dean satisfied that the prick was gone sat down and gave Kyle a look. "Please explain."

"Don't give me a lecture like everyone else but I dated that creep." Sam and Dean both gave her looks. "Yes I know but he's a singer in a band. I don't know what I was thinking, but luckily he cheated on me and brought me to my senses." She paused. "I guess I just have a thing for the bad boys." Kyle laughed at herself and then gave Dean a look that made his jeans feel a little bit tighter.

They soon finished up their food and headed out. Sam insisted on paying so Kyle went ahead and went outside to get some fresh air. She was leaning on the front of her car and closed her eyes. She couldn't help but think about a certain pair of intense green eyes and a devilish smirk. Just then someone grabbed her forcefully and threw her into the brick wall of the building. Before she knew it she was pinned to the wall and couldn't breathe. She focused her eyes to see the angry eyes of Todd staring back at her. He had his forearm pushed up against her throat. "So you think that you're better than me? Is that it?" Wow I know how to pick'em Kyle thought to herself. "Well news flash sweetheart you aren't. You're trash. And I will not let trash like you disrespect me like that. You hear?"

As he was giving his little speech he didn't notice Dean sneak around the corner. He grabbed a broken pipe off the ground and smacked Todd in the head, knocking him out cold. Kyle fell down out of his grasp coughing, trying to get oxygen back in her lungs. After a moment or two she finally regained her composure and mumbled a quiet and scratchy "Thanks".

Dean was inspecting the unconscious guy and looked up at her. "You alright?"

"Just swell." Kyle answered sarcastically but then felt bad, "but I'm sure I'll live." Giving a small smile. Wait since when did she feel bad for her sarcastic and sometimes rudeness?

Sam came around the corner to a very confusing situation. "What did I miss?"

"Oh you just missed this crazy running into the wall." Dean answered quickly and tossed the pipe in his hand into a nearby dumpster.

"Alrighty then." Sam said not wanting to know.

Kyle looked down at her watch. "Well my mom is probably out of her office by now. How about I go get the keys and call you guys after."

"Wait I thought we were all going?" Dean said suddenly sounding like a whiney five year old. Sam just raised an eyebrow at his brother.

"Look all the janitors know me. They'll think I'm just getting something for my mom. I've been there after hours before anyway."

"She's right Dean. It'll be more suspicious with us." Sam said, always trying to reason.

"What if something happens?" Dean pointed out.

"Nothing will happen. It's easy peesy. I better get going."

"Yeah we'll be at the motel. You got my number right?" Sam asked.

"Yep later." Kyle said quickly before getting in to her car and speeding off. She got about two blocks before she had to pull the car over. She opened the door and proceeded to get sick on the side of the road. She mentally cursed at herself, Damn Meds. She always felt weak when her body got the better of her. That past fall Kyle had been diagnosed with ovarian cancer. She had both ovaries removed around Christmas time but it apparently already spread. The doctor said that she could always do chemo but that her chances weren't very high. So she opted for meds instead, that helped with the pain and sickness. Her parents wanted her to go through the chemo but Kyle didn't want to live the rest of her life in the hospital like she had spent the previous few years leading up to when she got diagnosed. Plus she wasn't going to lose her hair if she could do anything about it. Very few knew about her predicament; her family, roommate, Lee and Roy, and Sandy were the only ones that knew.

Kyle soon got to her mom's office and got the keys without any problems. She drove back to her dorm to run into her roommate packing. In the excitement of the day and her new "new friends" she totally forgot that she was done with finals and could move out. She grabbed her phone out of her pocket and dialed the number Sam wrote down.

"Hello?" a deep husky voice answered.

"Sam?" She asked wondering if his voice changed.

"Who's asking?" It definitely wasn't Sam.

"It's Kyle."

"Oh Hey. Sorry. It's Dean." He sounded different on the phone but just as sexy.

Kyle's stomach managed to do a flip flop. How is it that this guy had such an effect on her? And did she just think his voice as sexy? Sure she'd had boyfriends, example Todd, but she never felt this much at the mere sound of their voice. And she'd known him for what? A day. Shaking her head out of her thoughts she focused back on the conversation.

"Well I just got the keys but I forgot I'm supposed to move out tonight. But I did see on my mom's calendar that they're having a University wide staff meeting tomorrow that should last all morning. It'll be a perfect time to go get the notes."

Dean was still stuck on the fact that she was moving out and where to? "You have to move? Do you have a place to stay?" And instantly felt stupid for asking.

Kyle laughed, she knew he didn't go to college but she figured that it was a known fact: college students leave when school is out. Guess not.

"Yeah I can't live here during the summer and yeah I have a place."

"So we'll do it tomorrow morning?" And the award for slowest human being goes to Dean Winchester! His mind mocked him. He sounded like the biggest idiot ever. He always knew what to say to women. What was so special about her? Everything. His mind answered very quietly.

"Yep that's what I was thinking. Is that okay?"

"Yeah of course. Do you need any help moving your stuff?"

"Nah. I don't have much to move. It's cool. But I also thought about the," she paused looking around the room for her roommate, she was gone, "autopsy reports. It was all held from the papers for the safety of the students and whatever. So I don't even know details."

"Oh Sammy's actually working on getting that right now." This girl was smart.

"Well I guess I'll just call you in the morning then."

Say something clever! His mind screamed. "Would you like to get a drink with me later? Wait how old are you?" Not very clever but it'll do.

"Oh umm I'm about two weeks from my 21st birthday, but I don't drink anyway. Which I know sounds lame but trust me I have stories that could fill a book."

"Oh really now. You'll have to let me in on some of these so called stories."

Kyle laughed. "Yeah okay maybe some other time."

"Well would you like to do something else?" Dean said quickly

Kyle mentally groaned. She'd like nothing more than to hang out with the incredibly good looking Dean Winchester but the long day was starting to wear on her body and she knew she didn't have long before crashing. "I really wish I could but I gotta get my stuff moved."

There was a silence. Neither wanted to hang up but they couldn't just keep making small talk and Kyle had to get her shit and get out of there.

"Well you better get a move on then." Dean said feeling awkward. Did he just get rejected twice or was she really telling the truth.

"Yeah…I guess I'll call you guys in the morning."

"Bye Kyle."

"Bye." She loved the way he said her name but was there a hint of disappointment in his tone? Nah probably just preoccupied with something else.

He hung up. Idiot. His mind told him and he knew it. Dean shook his head he needed a drink. Luckily there was a bar across the street. He needed to go do something manly, he was starting to act like Sammy boy. Sensitive and as far as Dean was concerned he had a limited range of feelings. And the one he was feeling now was out of place. The best way to get rid of it? Whiskey.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Authors Note: Thank you for all the reviews. They make my day, you have no idea how much I appreciate the support even if it's just saying you like it.  The look for Kyle's house is much like the one of the Cullen's in Twilight. Not exactly the same but same style. In this chapter we find out more about Sandy's death and it's not too graphic but self-mutilation is in it so be cautious if that kind of stuff gets to you. Oh this is present with Season 4 so anything is game. Dean did go to hell and is back..blah blah.

The retrieval of the psychiatrist's notes went smoothly and the three were headed towards Kyle's house. The boys followed Kyle out of town and through curvy roads.

"We should've just gone back to the motel." Grumbled Dean. He was hungry and this unexpected drive was making him cranky. It also didn't help that he drank a little too much last night. He tried to put on his Dean charm but every girl he met he immediately compared to Kyle. None of them got close. No one had her sense of humor. No one had her laugh. No one had her smarts. No one had her eyes. Dean gave up and headed back to the motel alone that night.

"Hey she offered and it has to be nicer than the motel. Plus I'm sure she's got a fridge full of food." Sam retorted.

Kyle then pulled onto an obscure drive way. It winded for awhile uphill with trees everywhere on both sides. They then pulled into an opening where a gorgeous and very big house sat. The house was very modern and the second story was mostly glass windows. Sam awed at the architecture, while Dean awed at the size. Kyle led the boys inside, which was even more astounding than the outside. The walls were covered with different art and artifacts from all over the world. Pictures of Kyle and what they assumed was her older brother were among them.

"You like?" Kyle asked sarcastically

"Very nice." Dean answered, "And how did you get a place like this?"

"Well my dad…again. He built it but the job of course gets in the way of having one home. And no I don't mooch. I pay the utilities when I am here, but dad hasn't been here in years. It's just me and Maisey."

And if on cue a black and brown collie walked in the room and straight to Kyle. The dog jumped and put both front paws on Kyle's stomach. She pet and nuzzled her best friend. "Oh I missed you too!" she said as the dog licked her face. "Has Lucy been taking good care of you?" Kyle rubbed Maisey's belly and answered her own question with a laugh. "I guess so."

"Who's Lucy?" Sam asked

"Oh she was our housekeeper when I was young but became part of the family. My dad was completely hopeless when he and my mom split so she came and helped him here. She's a housekeeper, chef, and bodyguard all in one."

"Wait, so you have a chef, a big ass house, and she cleans it for you?! Why would you live at school then?" Dean asked bewildered.

Kyle laughed. "Well you just went on that drive. Not fun when you have a 7:30 class. Plus my mom wanted me to get the 'college experience'."

The three got to work. They were upstairs in Kyle's living room with papers all over the place. They read through Sandy's autopsy report and notes from the psychiatrist. They learned that Sandy died of supposedly self-inflicted wounds. Cuts covered her body and a razor was found at the scene with her prints. The report said that the cause of death was ultimately a slit throat. From the psychiatrist's notes they learned that she spoke of having a feeling that she did something wrong that hurt someone but couldn't figure out what it was. Sandy never mentioned the cutting. Kyle was eternally a wreck going through this stuff but would never admit that to them. So she just put on her strong face and continued. They read for hours and Sam researched the buildings past and Sandy's past (of what he could find) and was coming up empty. Kyle called Sandy's father to see if she could get any more information about anything in her past that could've had anything to do with her death. He couldn't think of anything but promised to call back if he thought of something. The three were exhausted and eventually fell asleep one by one.

After a few hours Kyle was woken up by Maisey crawling and laying on her stomach, and she was not a little dog. Kyle groaned and pushed her to the side. She rolled over and looked up at the couch from her spot on the floor. She could've sworn she caught a glimpse of Dean watching her but he was back to his sleep with eyes closed. I'm just tired, Kyle thought to herself. Just then she heard the garage door open, and got to her feet to go meet Lucy. Earlier she called Lucy to see if she would mind coming and cooking them a nice home cooked meal. Kyle thought it'd be nice for Sam and Dean to eat real food for once since they were always eating out of diners and fast food joints.

Dean was upstairs wondering where Kyle went. He got up and started to wander around checking out rooms. He went into a couple rooms that must be guest bedrooms. Then he stumbled into a room that didn't really belong there he thought. The floor was hardwood and the walls were covered in mirrors all around and one wall was glass looking out the front of the house. He wondered what it was used for. He left the room in a hunt of her room. He found it by going up another flight of stairs. The room just had Kyle written all over it. Dean let himself smile when he found pictures of Kyle working under the hood of her car and ones of her and her father after she was finished. He looked through her cds to find an odd assortment but she did have many classics that he very much approved of. He then walked over to her bathroom; he didn't know why he was so curious but couldn't help it. He was just looking around and pretty much snooping, he opened the mirror to find a surprise. There were shelves full of medicine bottles all with Kyle's name on it. Kyle Mae Anderson, cute Dean thought. Then felt silly, he was turning into Sammy boy. There were also needles with bottles of different kinds of medicine and there was even morphine. Dean didn't know what to think but then remembered talking in her room that day and at Leeroy's. She mentioned being diagnosed and talked to Lee about taking her meds. He then got a big whiff of something tasty.

"Dean where are you? Kyle has dinner for us." Sam called.

Dean quickly shut the cupboard and rushed downstairs.

"Where were you dude?" Sam questioned.

"I had to drain the main vain." Dean answered and Sam dropped it.

The boys then met Lucy who won their hearts after their first bites. Lucy stayed for dinner and long enough to make sure Kyle was taken care of then left for home. The three discussed different theories of what could have done this to Sandy. That's when the phone rang. Kyle hurried to answer it. It was Sandy's father. The boys looked on as Kyle sat down and wrote some notes as he talked. Kyle became very quiet. When she was off the phone no one said anything. After a minute or two Kyle looked up and spoke. "We may have a lead on some vengeful spirits."

Kyle talked as she cleaned up the dishes. The boys dug into their pie and listened. "That was Sandy's dad. He told me that there was only one thing he could remember about her past that was significant. There was one weekend she was suppose to babysit a couple of little girls but then got asked out on a date at the last minute and begged her best friend to do it for her. There was a fire that night. The little girls and friend all died."

"That definitely has vengeful spirits written all over it." Dean said with a full mouth of pie. Kyle continued with the dishes. She absent mindedly wiped the back of left hand on her neck on an itch, but didn't realize her hands were still wet.

Dean almost choked on his pie when he saw the deep blue and purple bruises on Kyle's neck where she just wiped. She just realized what she did she dried her hands and put the towel over neck.

"What is that?" Dean asked as he got up from his seat at the table.

"What is what?" Kyle asked trying to act stupid. Dean walked across the kitchen to her and removed the towel from where she held it.

"That." Dean said as pointed to her neck.

"Oh its nothing."

Dean took the towel and got it damp. He then gently took Kyle's chin in to his hands and raised her face, he began to wipe the makeup she put over the bruises. He did this with such gentleness; he didn't even know he had it in him to do. Kyle couldn't help but close her eyes at his touch. Dean uncovered the deepest bruises he'd ever seen. Kyle sighed knowing he was done and opened her eyes to meet his green ones filled with concern.

"They are from yesterday. I bruise easily." Kyle said quietly. She hated to admit when she was hurt or if anything was wrong. She hated being weak.

Dean heard her but was caught up in her beautiful hazel eyes. They held pain and he hated it. Just then Dean was swept up in a dire need to protect her from anymore pain. He pulled her into a hug and held her protectively. Sam just smiled, shook his head, and took his pie into the other room to give them some privacy. Kyle was confused and stiff at first but took a deep breath and smelled him. He smelled so good, like fresh out of the shower clean and a good worn leather. Kyle returned the hug and buried her face in his chest. She could feel his muscles through his gray slightly tight t-shirt and smiled. Dean took his own whiff of her hair. He loved it. He couldn't help but love how her hands felt on his back. How well his own arms felt around her petite body. Kyle then pulled her head back and looked up at him. They just stared at each other for a moment. Dean wanted to feel her soft lips on his and very slowly began to lean towards her. All of the sudden Sam yelled from the other room. The two separated in a split second and Dean rushed to the other room, Kyle followed.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked confused nothing was wrong with his brother or so he could tell.

"The stupid umpire is blind!" Sam answered as if it was obvious. He was watching a baseball game on Kyle's TV. Kyle didn't know what to do but was thankful when Dean walked over to the couch to watch the game with his brother like nothing ever happened.

Kyle couldn't believe she almost let herself go. No matter what she couldn't get attached to anyone. No matter what.

The boys finished up and headed out. Leaving Kyle in her own thoughts. She headed upstairs to change and to her sanctuary, her dance room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Authors Note: I would like to thank you all for the reviews. My apologies for some of the not so believable details with Kyle's cancer but it is a story. The thing she does in this chapter though is completely real. I've had to do it several times after surgeries to avoid blood clots. You'll see when you get to it. The song is Who Am I To Say by Hope. It's a beautiful song. It might help with the scene.

Kyle walked in to her favorite room in the house, her sanctuary. When her dad built the house he did this room as a surprise for her. It was her very own dance studio. Kyle started dancing when she was very young. Nothing in the world made her feel more alive, especially now. Kyle put her ipod in the dock and let the music fill the room. She closed her eyes only to see his face. Then she let the music take over her body.

Dean and Sam were back at the motel. Sam working away on his laptop, while Dean lay back on his bed, arms behind his head, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't shake this feeling. Every time he shut his eyes her face was there. Dean let out a big sigh. "You okay dude?" Sam asked looking up from his screen.

"I'm fine. I think I'm just going to go for a drive. Clear my head ya know?" Dean already had his jacket on and out the door before Sam could respond.

Dean drove around for awhile before ending up where he'd been thinking about since he left. He turned off the headlights and pulled up to her house. He turned off the car and just sat with the windows open. Summer was coming quickly and the night air was just right. He looked up to see there was one light on in the house. It was the mirrored room he peeked in earlier. That's when he saw her. She had her short hair pulled back in a very short pony tail with her bangs in face. She was wearing a bright yellow sports bra and black pants. He couldn't figure out what she was doing until the music started. She had it so loud he could hear it clearly through the open windows on the house. The soft piano and words filled his hears as he watched her move so gracefully.

_Love of my life, my soulmate  
You're my best friend  
Part of me like breathing  
Now half of me is left_

She closed her eyes and twirled around the room. Her face was so peacefully. Dean was so caught up in this girl he was forgetting how to breathe. __

I don't know anything at all  
Who am I to say you love me  
I don't know anything at all  
& who am I to say you need me

Color me blue I'm lost in you  
Don't know why I'm still waiting  
Many moons have come & gone  
Don't know why I'm still searching

Don't know anything at all  
& who am I to say you love me  
I don't know anything at all  
& who am I to say you need me  


He thought about all the others he'd been with, including Cassie. That was the first and last time he thought he was in love, but knew what they had between them was raw passion. Kyle was totally different and he couldn't figure out why.

_  
Hmmm hmmm mmm  
Uhhh oohhh aahhh  
Hooo aahhh ohh ohhh_

Now you're a song I love to sing  
Never thought it feels so free  
Now I know what's meant to be  
& that's okay with me

But who am I to say you love me  
& who am I to say you need me  
& who am I to say you love me

Mmmm Hmmm

I don't know anything at all  
& who am I to say you love me  
I don't know anything at all  
& who am I to say you need me  
I don't know anything at all

I don't know anything at all  
I don't know anything at all  
I don't know anything at all

Kyle stopped when the music stopped. She opened her eyes and stared at herself for a few moments. All of a sudden her breathing became rapid. She dropped her hands to her knees to try and get a grip. She began hyperventilating and couldn't catch her breath. She stood straight up and swayed a little before completely collapsing on the floor. Dean was caught up in his thoughts but saw the moment she fell over. He knew that was not a dance move. He jumped out the car and ran into house, busting the front door lock in the process. Skipping stairs two at a time he ran into the room and knelt beside her. Her chest was rising and falling very quickly. She had her eyes closed. Dean gently put his hand behind her head and faced her to him. "Kyle, are you okay? Can you hear me?"

Her eyes opened and they smiled but her mouth was trying to speak. "Pink ca-capped bottle and a needle. My bathroom."

Dean threw off his jacket balled it up and put it under her head and raced to the medicine cabinet, he knew exactly where it was. Scanning the cabinet for a second he found the pink capped bottle and needle. He came back with both knelt back down to her, he put his hand on her cheek to let her know he was back. She opened her eyes again and this time a couple tears escaped on the side.

"Fill it the syringe halfway." Kyle said as she attempted to sit up. She reached for the needle when he was done. She fell back on him leaning on his legs.

"Don't look if you don't like needles." She said breathlessly. She pinched a part of her stomach and dug the needle in with no hesitation. She held back a groan and bit her bottom lip. After a few moments of being so tense she fell back completely relaxed. She looked up at Dean from his lap and gave her best shot at a smirk.

"Hey there creeper."

Dean felt his face get hot. It must be from running, he thought to himself. "I was just checking in on you making sure you were okay. Vengeful spirits can get ugly and hurt innocent people." Dean was the master at bullshitting.

"Uh huh…surrrre." Guess not anymore.

Kyle attempted to get up but she had absolutely no strength left in her.

"Here let me help you." Dean picked her up bride style. "Where to?"

"My room." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Dean carried her up the stairs and laid her on her bed. Kyle leaned back into her pillows and closed her eyes. She spoke soft and slow. "Thank you. I hate being helpless. If my parents knew that I was spending my energy like that they'd have my head." She patted the spot next to her on the bed for Dean to sit.

"What was that stuff?" He said as he sat leaning back on the pillows next to her.

"Bloodthinner. I was losing feeling in my legs and losing my breath. After all my surgeries they are worried about blood clots. In an emergency like that if I get into my system quick enough it usually dissipates the clot before it can get serious."

"So, I have to ask what is it you have?"

Kyle sighed and began from the beginning. She told him about all the hospital visits, all the tests, all the times she was too tired to get out of bed. She told him about the surgeries, the pain, and the stress on her family. She told him about the years she was sick before she was diagnosed and why she decided not to go through chemo. "The doctor even said it'd be futile. It had already spread and tumors were popping up all over. Even after they took my baby makers." She laughed. "So I chose not to. My parents didn't agree, nobody did, but it's what was best for me. I decided I wanted to live the rest of my life my way. Out of sight out of mind, well most of the time. I just gave it to God."

Kyle didn't know why but she felt like she could tell him anything. It was crazy. She spent most of her time keeping everything to herself and this guy comes in and she spills her guts after a couple days.

Dean couldn't help himself but he took her hand in his and gave her a little squeeze. She attempted to return it but she couldn't get her strength up to squeeze very hard at all.

"You should sleep, you're probably exhausted." Dean suggested.

Kyle was already going that way and just gave a groan. Dean just laid there and looked at her. Even though she was so sick, he'd never seen anyone so beautiful. He was amazed that someone would say no to the help, but she was one of a kind. The bruises on her neck were visible from the bathroom light he had left on earlier. He could also see dark bruise all over her stomach. She must've done this before, he thought. He also could see her scars. One straight across her lower abdomen horizontal hip to hip and another up and down through her belly button. She may be sick but she definitely had some muscle on her. Her stomach was toned and so were her arms. Dean got up took off her jazz shoes (he of course had no idea what they were), put a blanket over her and turned off the bathroom light. He stepped out into the hallway to call Sam. He didn't answer so he just left a voicemail saying where he was. He went back into the room and sat in a chair next to Kyle's bed, leaned back and tried to get some shut eye, but knew it wasn't going to be easy being in her room, intoxicated by her smell.

A few hours later Dean was woken up by the sound of the shower. He looked over at the clock it said 3:49am. So he managed a few hours of sleep. He heard the water turn off and the door start to open. He shut his eyes and acted like he was asleep. Kyle came in wrapped in a towel, she tip toed to her closet and faced away from Dean. She pulled on a pair of underwear then dropped her towel to dry her hair. Dean couldn't help but peek. His eyes roamed over her body bottom to top stopping momentarily on her ass then up to between her shoulder blades she had a tattoo. It was a cross. It fit perfectly on her back. Her tan skin contrasted greatly with the white t-shirt she pulled over her head. She then threw her towel into the bathroom and turned off the light.

"Pssst." She whispered as pulled back the covers on her bed. "You asleep?"

Dean acted like she woke him up. She laughed knowing he wasn't asleep at all. "You can sleep on the bed if you'd like its more comfortable than that chair." She went ahead and got in her bed and snuggled deep under the covers. Dean thought about it for a minute. Well she did offer he thought. Dean shrugged off his shirt and laid on top of the bed not getting under the covers. He tensed up when he felt her move. She reached over to her nightstand for a remote, she turned on her stereo. All Falls Down by Adelitas Way filled the room. "Sorry I need music if I'm not hopped up on drugs to sleep."

"No problem." It came out in a whisper. The two closed their eyes in attempt to sleep, but thinking about the one next to them.

Yay another chapter :) So today is an ice day and no classes!! Woot woot. So I'm going to write more today and hopefully have another chapter up sometime tonight. Thanks for the reviews again I love the support and help. It means the world.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Authors note: I'm so sorry about the wait. I know I said I'd have something up that day but we had a freak ice storm that went from weird to worse. 4 days no power. Not pleasant and then professors who gave a shit ton of make-up work. LAME. So finally here we go. Sorry again if it's not up to par but let me know what you think.

Kyle stirred as something tickled her foot. She opened one eye and looked down at the foot of the bed to see her dog, Maisey, licking her left foot jutting out of the covers. Kyle pulled her feet up and curled up into a ball and whispered, "Go away Maisey." Maisey then put her front legs on Kyle and began to whimper. Kyle groaned and looked at the clock. It read 8:17. "Okay, okay. I'm up. You happy?" She said as she looked at the dog. She crawled quietly out of bed. She grabbed a pair of soccer shorts off the floor and put them on. She looked over to Dean and smiled, until she spotted the hand mark on his left arm. Besides the scar the rest of his body was perfect, well in Kyle's opinion anyway, and the tattoo on his chest wasn't half bad either. His stomach was toned and tan and it made Kyle melt. She was shaken out of her daze when she heard Maisey whimper again. Kyle then headed down both flights of stairs to feed Maisey. She then found her phone and called Sam. She was surprised when he answered.

"Oh Hey Sam. You're up. I hope I didn't wake you."

"No you didn't, unlike Dean I can't sleep all day." They both laughed. "So is everything okay? Dean left me a confusing whispered message."

"Yeah, everything is fine. He ended up staying the night but I'm about to make breakfast if you're interested?"

"Of course I'll be there in awhile."

Kyle hung up and began making breakfast, pancakes, eggs and bacon. Dean began to stir upstairs at the smell of bacon. He rolled over and Kyle wasn't there and he jumped up. He put on his shirt and headed down stairs. He stopped when his eyes found Kyle's small body, back to him, cooking breakfast. Her legs were tight and muscular. Whatever she was doing was definitely working. It must be the dancing because she didn't look sick except for the bruises and needle marks. He then heard her gasp and saw that she burned her hand from the bacon grease. Dean hurried to her and led her to the sink. He ran cold water over the bun. Kyle just stared at him with wonder. She couldn't figure out why he was being so caring. Unless it's because I'm the "sick girl" she thought. Kyle didn't want to read too far into his actions so she took it as that. But right then Dean looked at her with those beautiful green eyes. Could there be something else behind the concern? "Are you alright?"

Kyle couldn't get words out to answer him. She couldn't breathe. His voice. His smell. His touch. Just his presence. It all intoxicated her. And she hated it. She hated that someone could change her, turn her into a nervous high school girl. And he didn't even know it. They just stared at each other for awhile. He lightly rubbed her burn with his finger tips. They didn't hear Sam walk in the house and into the kitchen. He cleared his throat. "How's breakfast coming?"

Kyle pulled her arm away but Dean stayed put and Kyle could have sworn she heard him growl. The three had breakfast and discussed the next plan of action. They decided that they would head down to Sandy's hometown and see her dad in person. Also maybe talk to the families of the fire victims.

Kyle got up for seconds that's when Dean noticed another tattoo, on her foot.

"You have two tattoos?" He blurted out.

"Actually I have three. Wait how did you know I even had one?"

Oops. Dean quickly racked his brain for an explanation but couldn't find one. So he settled with the truth.

"Uh well the shower woke me up last night and I saw the cross on your back." Dean looked down afraid of getting whacked. Most girls were so touchy about guys seeing them in private moments.

"Ohhh. Sorry I woke you up." Dean looked up. That was it? She wasn't mad. Damn.

"So what does this one say?" He asked pointing to her left foot.

Kyle sat back down and lifted her leg up so he could see. It said strength in a fancy manuscript. Dean got his swagger back. "So where's the third?"

"Now that's personal." Kyle smirked. Oh God he wanted to find it, Dean thought to himself.

Sandy's hometown of Madina was only an hours drive. It was a hot and muggy day so Kyle put on a pair of plaid shorts, which were a little too short according to her mother, and a couple colored tank tops with her low top green converses. Dean changed into the clothes Sam brought for him and they were off.

All the windows were down and the wind blew through Kyle's hair roughly as she fought to keep it out of her face. After failing Kyle gave up with a sigh and rested her head back on the seat and closed her eyes. Dean had been sneaking glances back at her the whole trip, this time her eyes were closed and her face looked so serene. He wondered what she was thinking about.

They arrived at Sandy's childhood home. Kyle took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The door opened and Kyle was immediately pulled into a hug by Sandy's mother.

"Oh Kyle." She whispered. "I'm so glad you're here. Come in, come in."

"Thank you Mrs. Summers."

The boys followed close after.

"So who are these two handsome boys?" Mrs. Summers asked once all were inside.

"These are my friends, Sam and Dean. I didn't want to drive alone, ya know?"

"Oh I completely understand sweetheart. Would you like anything to drink?"

"Water would be great, thank you." Sam answered, always being the polite one.

They all got settled on the couches, Sam and Dean on one and Kyle and Mrs. Summers on the other. Mrs. Summers grabbed Kyle's hands and spoke. "I'm really glad you came by I didn't get to talk to you much at the funeral." Her voice broke.

"You had many to talk to, Sandy was so loved." Kyle said trying to comfort the older woman.

"Yes, well you were the most important during her rough days." Mrs. Summers was doing her best trying not to cry. "You were her rock. She told me a week before she died that you were the reason she was alive to that point." Kyle's heart broke.

"I wish so badly that I could've been there." Kyle said in whisper afraid that she might start crying herself. Dean wanted so much to walk across the room and pull her into his arms and take the pain away. The poor girl was going through so much. Dean didn't realized that he was almost off the couch heading for her until Sam's firm grip on his arm pulled him to reality.

"Don't you dare blame yourself sweetie." Mrs. Summers' voice was very serious. "You were the best for her and you yourself have so much to deal with. Everything happens for a reason. God just wanted my baby sooner rather than later."

They soon got around to the accident and information on the families involved. After an hour or so the three were heading out.

"Tell your mom that I hope she doesn't mind sharing you with us. You've really become part of this family." Mrs. Summers said as she gave Kyle one last big hug.

Mr. Summers had returned home sometime during the visit. "Call anytime you need anything or if anything comes up, you hear?"

"Thank you so much, I will." Kyle said with a warm smile.

The three headed to the babysitter's house first. The parents hadn't experienced anything weird and couldn't understand why the police were investigating after a few months. It had been declared an accidental fire. So that was dead end. Next they went the little girls' home. They learned that the fire was caused from a cigarette butt not put out, from the babysitter. The fire caught in the bushes at first and then consumed the house. The weird thing though was the little girls' mom swore she saw the babysitter outside and then she disappeared. She assumed that she went back in to get the girls or that maybe she was seeing things.

"It sounds like each victim was getting their killers, even though it was accidental or coincidence." Sam concluded once outside.

"So you think the little girls, already dead, got the babysitter and pulled her into the fire and then the three of them went after Sandy?" Dean said.

Kyle got a chill up her spin while walking to the impala. "If each victim is killing off the one who caused it or could've prevented it," she paused and looked at Dean, "that means Sandy will come for me next."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Author's Note: IM SO SORRY!! It's taken me forever to update I know. Shame on me. But college has been kicking my butt lately. BUT I have ideas and they are coming. Yay. So enjoy.  Reviews welcomed.

"No way. That's not going to happen. Sandy was your friend." Dean tried to reason once they were in the car.

"Yeah so? The babysitter was Sandy's friend." Kyle retorted

"It does fit the pattern, Dean." Sam had to point out then turned to Kyle. "Have you experienced anything? Anything weird?"

"Just nightmares of me not getting there in time playing over and over again mostly. Then just one of Sandy blaming me."

"What was that one like?" Sam pressed for answers.

"Well I thought I was dreaming at first but I was totally awake. It was the day before you guys came. I was in the bathroom and in the mirror Sandy stood behind me as clear as day. I turned around and she wasn't there, then I turned back to the mirror and she was there. She smiled at me but it was almost evil looking. Then she said, 'I'm going to get you for what you did to me.' And then disappeared." Kyle looked out at the window recalling the event.

Dean felt a sense of panic rush over him. "Kyle look at me." He said while looking in to the rear view mirror, she complied. "Nothing is going to happen with me and Sam here. I promise you that."

Kyle nodded her head and kept watching him as he directed his attention back to the road. She felt relieved but even more she felt there was more behind the promise.

After a pretty quite drive the three arrived back at Kyle's house. "So I don't think you should be alone till we figure this thing out." Sam said.

"I agree." Dean chimed in.

"You guys are more than welcomed to stay here, the house has plenty of bedrooms." Kyle offered.

"Okay so I'm going to go back to the hotel and get the rest of our stuff and maybe do some more research."

"And I'll stay here." Dean said finishing his sentence.

"Okay then see you two later." Sam said hoping his brother wouldn't complicate the situation.

Kyle headed towards the house and stopped to sit on the front porch stairs. Dean came and sat down beside her. Kyle laid back in attempt to catch all the sun rays she could. "Hmmm. I love summer."

"It's okay, I guess." Dean replied taking in her slim form.

Kyle laughed. "You know you would probably enjoy it more if you didn't wear jeans and a jacket all the time."

"Not a fan of the shorts." Dean said as he shrugged of his jacket, he did feel better once it was off.

"Do you have albino legs?"

"Say what?"

"You know like crazy white legs because they never see the light of day?" Kyle moved to raise up a pant leg and was stopped by his large grip.

"If you wanted to see me with my pants off you just had to ask." Dean said with a smirk.

Kyle scoffed and leaned back into her position on the steps. "Wow does that actually work on women you hit on?" Her mind all the while telling her, 'Well its working on you.'

Dean felt a pang at his ego and quickly recovered. "Everything I do works."

Kyle laughed. "Well maybe you should raise your standards just a tad. Just a suggestion." She looked through her eyelashes to see his response. He looked down at his hands as he rested his arms on his knees. His mind taunted him, 'She's better than you. She can already tell your game.'

"Maybe." He whispered but hoping she didn't hear.

Kyle sat up and immediately felt bad. "I'm sorry. That was totally rude of me. I don't know you that well to say stuff like that."

"Oh it's okay. It is true." Dean looked up to meet those beautiful hazel eyes of hers filled with guilt. "So how about those stories that could fill a book?" He said back to his usual self.

Kyle rolled her eyes and began talking about times she got too drunk and times she'd gotten into trouble at school and her mom had to bail her out. They sat and talked for hours, getting to know each other. Their likes and dislikes, their funny stories, and anything that came to mind. Dean felt like he could tell her anything and she'd be completely open to it, he loved every minute of it. He couldn't remember the last time he talked so long to one girl. They were so into the conversation they didn't realize the clouds rolling in over head, until the roll of thunder that caused Kyle to look up at the sky. And if as on cue by God the rain began falling down. Dean got up and got under the porch while Kyle jumped up and ran into the rain. She raised her arms up from her sides and looked up to the sky and began to twirl.

"I love the rain!" She called back to Dean who was completely entranced by this amazing girl. "C'mon. It won't hurt you!" The rain continued to get heavier. Dean just shook his head no. Kyle jogged over grinning, she was soaking wet and got closer to Dean.

"Oh no you don't." He said but it was too late she already had her arms around him wetting ever part that she touched. Dean reached down and tickled her sides that sent Kyle into a giggle fit. She pushed away from him and ran back into the rain. Dean thought he was already wet, what the hell and ran after her. She was quick but Dean had longer legs. He caught up with her in no time. He tickled till she gave up. Kyle was laughing so hard she was almost crying, not that he could tell with all the rain. He set her down and she faced him smiling.

"You know I'm not this way with anyone else or anyone else I've met for that matter." Dean admitted. He was surprised at himself with being so open and honest but he couldn't help it being around her. She looked up at him getting hit in the face with rain but continued to smile.

"Can I ask you a question? Sense I've been so telling with you." Kyle asked.

"Shoot."

"What is that hand mark on your arm?"

They stayed in the rain as he explained how he couldn't live without Sam and sold his soul. He spared the details but told her how awful hell was and how long it felt like. He then explained Castiel and they're mission to stop the apocalypse. Kyle looked deep into his eyes and saw the hurt and the love he had for his brother, she couldn't help herself. Before she could think clearly of what she was doing, Kyle reached up and pulled Dean's face down to meet hers. Dean's hands automatically went to her hips while her own were on the back of his head. Their lips gently meeting at first then Dean was surprised to find Kyle's tongue along his lips trying to deepen the kiss. He allowed her entrance and pulled her closer so there was no possible space between them. Dean had never felt so much just from a single kiss yet he was in ecstasy. After a while each needed air and pulled away but not for long. Kyle jumped up and wrapped her legs around Dean's waist and he held her with ease. He grabbed her ass and could feel himself harden. He walked them to the door and pushed her up against it. He lost a little bit of control and had to grind himself her. Kyle let out a faint moan. She reached behind her and twisted the doorknob to allow them in. Dean stumbled with Kyle in his arms, but didn't drop her. They both laughed and continued their way upstairs. Dean slipped his hands under her shirts and lifted them over her head without missing a stair, only to reveal a black and white polka dotted bra holding her breasts. Once to her bedroom he set her lightly on the bed, Kyle immediately reached for the bottom of his soaked t-shirt that was now sticking to his godly form. She removed and let her hands explore the muscles of his chest as he leaned over her. She looked back at him and felt nervous. Sure she'd had sex before but she'd never had it with someone so gorgeous, experienced she assumed and someone she was falling so hard and fast for. Dean picked Kyle up and laid her further up on the bed and laid down beside her. He pushed the wet hair sticking to her forehead out of her eyes.

"You are absolutely gorgeous." He said as his fingers traced her jaw line.

"Look you've already got me in bed, you don't have to butter me up." She attempted to giggle but was having trouble thinking clearly.

"Kyle." He held her chin to look him in the eyes. "I'm not just saying this to get you to sleep with me. In the few days I've been around you I haven't been able to think about anyone or anything else for that matter. You are an amazing girl. You make me talk about things I don't usually talk about. You're funny. You're beautiful. And you're so strong." He paused, " And you make me feel things I've never felt before." Kyle couldn't breathe. Dean then chuckled. "Wow I'm turning into such a sap."

After a moment of starring at each other, Kyle finally snapped out of it. "That has to be the nicest, sweetest, most amazing thing anyone has ever said to me. Thank you." Kyle couldn't contain her smile anymore.

Dean returned it, smiling just as big. "You're oh so welcome." He said as he leaned into to kiss her again.

Kyle wrapped her arms around him afraid that this beautiful moment would disappear but Dean wasn't going anywhere.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

AN: IM BACK!!!! My sincerest apologies for taking so long. Shame on me. But now Im out of school! Yay more time for writing and I've got some wicked ideas so get ready. =) Reviews welcomed, as always.

Dean felt like he was kissing the lips of an angel. He had no idea how he'd gotten so lucky that she was returning everything he was giving. He knew, as well as Sam, that he was a love'em and leave'em type but he couldn't fathom ever wanting to leave her. Kyle's hands found his damp back and grabbed at his muscles. Dean slowly traced his fingers down the side of her face, down her neck and across her chest. He then reached back and undid her bra. He sat up and pulled the straps down her arms and off her body. Kyle being a little self conscious avoided eye contact and bit her lower lip and began to curl up, until Dean leaned back towards and whisper in her ear.

"You're beautiful. You should be proud of your body." Dean leaned back and smiled at her. "Because you know I am." Kyle laughed gaining confidence from looking at his eyes.

"Okay, okay Casanova that's enough talking." Kyle said as she stopped laughing.

"Yes mam." Dean replied with a smirk.

He leaned and began kissing her forehead, to her nose, then softly on her lips, to her chin, down her neck and lightly kissed her chest down in between her breasts. He teased her as he claimed her left one in his strong right hand and gently pinched her nipple. He continued to kiss her skin in between and began licking. Kyle couldn't help but lean up into his touch. Every where he touched her was on fire. Dean suddenly switched to sucking on her right nipple and Kyle's breathe caught. He alternated between sucking and nibbling perfectly. Kyle let out a soft moan. Dean's heart could burst out of his chest at the sound. He switched and gave his attention to the other breast. He continued down her stomach. He skillfully undid the button on her shorts and peeled the wet material down her legs leaving only a pair of black lacy panties. Dean lost all control at that point. He was on top of her in an instant with his lips on hers. She returned the hunger. Dean's fingers twisted in her wet hair, while Kyle wrapped her legs around his body. Kyle caught Dean by surprise by grabbing both of his shoulders and forced him to roll over so she was on top. Kyle began to grind slowly into Dean and all Dean wanted at that point was the material between them to be completely gone. Kyle must have had the same thought because she began unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants. He helped her out by ripping them off himself and also taking her underwear away as well. Dean waited till he got the nod from Kyle to proceed. Hi slowly thrust himself into her wetness, inch by inch. He filled her perfectly. Kyle sighed and got use to his size. Kyle opened her eyes and starred into the deep green eyes. She had never felt a moment so perfect as this. Dean was on top of the world as well, and it wasn't the fact that he was getting what he wanted, it was that they, him and Kyle, were one at that moment, and no demon or evil was going to pull them apart. Dean started slow then gained speed as Kyle met him with each thrust. The two were in perfect sync. Kisses here and there. Touches, hard and soft, everything was right. They looked into each other's eyes as they came together. The room was filled with moans and calling of names.

As they came down from their high, Dean looked over to Kyle then pulled her into his arms.

He kissed the top of her head and whispered, "That was perfect. Thank you."

Kyle fell asleep in his arms without a care in the world.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Dean woke up breathing in the floral scent of Kyle's shampoo. Dean snuggled his face into the back of Kyle's neck and pulled her in close. I could wake up like this every morning, he thought to himself. Dean laid there with Kyle for another hour or so just enjoying her body next to his, but his stomach decided enough was enough and growled loudly. He slowly pulled himself out from under her and crept quietly out of the room, but paused at the door and looked back at her sleeping form, he couldn't help but smile. He then turned to go downstairs to get a much needed breakfast. Sam was already sitting at the bar drinking coffee and reading a local paper.

"Good Morning sunshine," Sam said looking up from his paper, "I assume last night went well for you." He added a little disapproving tone to his words.

Dean looked around for another mug for the coffee. "Hey now, it's not like that." He paused. "Not this time."

"What do you mean?"

Dean shook his head and groaned. "I don't even know but I do know that whatever it is, it's different and….. I hope it lasts." He looked up at his younger brother weary and expected to get laughed at, but did Sam did no such thing.

"Dean I think you may have just fallen for Kyle Anderson."

"Great, just what I needed."

"Ya know, I think it is exactly what you need." Sam just smirked knowing he was right.

Kyle rolled over in her bed and began to stretch. She rubbed and opened her eyes, regaining all her senses. Remembering last night she looked over to where Dean was the night before. He wasn't there but his scent was. Kyle closed her eyes and thought about the night before. Oh my goodness he's so perfect, she thought, but this was not part of the plan.

Just as she started to sit up in bed an invisible force pushed her back down. Both of her arms were forced out to her sides like a T. The blankets were then thrown off to the floor. Kyle fought back at whatever was holding her down but it was getting her nowhere. There was a sharp pain in each of her palms, Kyle looked over at her right hand and saw the blood start to come out of a new wound. She tried to call out to Dean but couldn't get a word out. She fought with everything in her get out a scream. It wasn't booming but just loud enough for Sam and Dean to hear downstairs.

Kyle could feel the blood drip from her hands on to the bed. All of sudden she felt a new sharp pain in her left side. A cut, almost to the bone, about five inches wide appeared out of nowhere. Dean heard her muffled scream and dropped everything and ran with Sam's long legs following behind him. The pain was getting worse and tears began to fall out her eyes and into her hair. She looked at the doorway hearing footsteps and then Dean was there but Sandy, or a version of Sandy anyway, slammed the door in his face. Dean slammed into the door but it wouldn't budge. The figure stood over Kyle and gave her a devilish smile.

"Sandy, don't do this." Kyle could barely choke out. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. You know if I could've helped it I would've been there."

Dean continued to pound the door. Kyle could feel all the cuts go deeper. More showed up on her forearms and thighs. Kyle screamed, louder this time.

"Sandy stop! I was trying to help you. You can stop this. It was nobody's fault."

Sandy finally spoke up, "Oh Kyle. You silly little girl. This is my job. My duty. And no I can't stop this. Hope you said your goodbyes."

Dean heard this and gathered all his strength and finally kicked open the door. Sam had handed him the sawed off shotgun with rock salt. He didn't even blink as he shot at Sandy. The invisible force holding Kyle was lifted. Suddenly aware of her very naked form Kyle tried to curl up and cover herself up but winced in pain of her injuries. Dean rushed to her side.

"Sam we need hot water, alcohol and needle and thread." He said without taking his eyes off of Kyle.

"You're going to be okay. You hear me?"

"Yes Sir." Kyle responded softly but full of sarcasm.

"Okay smartass, let's get you to the bathroom so you don't bleed on everything."

"Yes, Lucy would be furious with me."

Dean picked her up very carefully and looked into her eyes. "Are you okay?" He had the most sincere eyes.

"I will be with you here." Kyle whispered with a smile and with that Dean lightly kissed her forehead.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

AN: I am horrible I know but I'm hoping you all will not give up on me and this story. Life is crazy but I'm working really hard on writing more because it makes me happy. Also the more support, cough cough reviews, you give I'll have more incentive to write faster. Thanks for reading. 3

"Okay this is going to hurt. Take a deep breath." Dean told Kyle before pouring alcohol over her cuts to prevent infection.

The cuts on her thighs and arms weren't that bad but for the cut in her abdomen and on her palms, those were the worse. Looking down Kyle could have sworn she could see one of her ribs. She grabbed a washcloth that was nearby and bit down hard. This time tears started to stream out of her eyes involuntarily.

"I'm so sorry, just keep breathing sweetheart." Dean said trying to comfort her. He hadn't taken a look at her face really until then; he was trapped in her eyes. There was so much pain in them and to think he could've stopped it. Sam took the alcohol bottle and washcloth out of his hands to finish the cleaning. Dean didn't realize he had stopped moving. He then got up and got behind her in the bathtub carefully holding her to him. Every hiss and jolt coming from her pierced his heart. 'I should've been there.' he thought.

"We couldn't have known." Sam answered his thought out loud. He knew his brother all too well.

Kyle took the washcloth out of her mouth and turned and kissed Dean's shoulder to reassure him she didn't blame him at all. It took all the strength in him not to cry at the moment. Sure he'd been through some stuff but he'd never experienced these feelings and so quickly for someone, but he knew he would do anything to protect the two people in front of him.

After an extremely painful hour and a half of cleaning and stitching up her wounds, Kyle headed to the couch in the upstairs living room seeing that her bed was now drenched in her blood. She lay with her head in Dean's lap as he ran his fingers through her hair and often bent down to kiss her head.

"Stop it." Kyle said suddenly after a good nap. Dean was startled.

"I..I'm sorry. I'll stop." He felt like he was burned and carefully pulled back from her.

Kyle groaned. "No that's not what I meant." She slowly with a hiss pulled herself off of his lap and sat up facing him. "I mean, I can hear you sighing every ten seconds and I know what you are thinking. This is not your fault." Dean tried to interrupt her, but she put a finger gingerly up to his mouth. "Don't." She took his face into her bandaged hands and turned him to look at her. She held him there. "I don't blame you for anything and neither should you. You saved me. She could've killed me but she didn't and that's because of you and Sam. Now quit it because we have to strategize how to kill this bitch. Alright?" Kyle finished with a smirk.

Dean couldn't help but melt and at this point he didn't care that he was falling head over heels for this girl. He loved it. He leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss. "You're right."

"Of course I am." They both laughed but Kyle had to stop for the fact that any movement caused her pain. Dean stopped right away and leaned in to hold her. Kyle took a couple breaths and then looked up at him. "But really stop babying me; I've dealt with worse in my opinion. I'm a big girl."

Dean smirked, "Yes mam, you are." He said while looking down and her chest that was now covered up in a v-neck white t-shirt that left little to the imagination.

Kyle looked down and rolled her eyes. "Let me guess. You picked out this shirt?" Dean answered by leaning forward and kissing her neck over and over.

Sam entered the room with a cough; Dean stopped and leaned back taking one of Kyle's bandaged hands into his own.

"Now what are we going to do about this bitch of a ghost?" Dean asked out loud.

The next couple days flew by without incident. Sam and Dean took turns staying awake with Kyle. Dean watched as his angel slept. He could tell when she was dreaming peacefully and when she was restless with nightmares. He would stroke her hair as she slept in his lap. She would often speak aloud when she was having nightmares, "I'm sorry" and "Please don't", were audible to Dean. When it was Dean's turn to sleep he would lay with Kyle in his arms barely sleeping a wink. Waking at every move and sound out of her. Sam would be in the corner on his laptop and skimming through books for more information.

Kyle was finally regaining her strength and felt good enough to go outside for a walk. Wanting to go alone on the walk but thinking better of it she asked Dean to come along. They walked in silence for awhile till they reached an outlook over a valley.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Kyle asked always looking at the scenery.

Dean eyes were glued to Kyle's face but regretfully pulled them away to the view. He never really looked at things like this, but it was beautiful. The tops of trees shined in the sunlight. You could see the mountains that went on for miles. There was a river in the valley below. This was another thing he loved about Kyle, she appreciated everything she had. She had to. Thinking of this made his heart heavy. He couldn't think anywhere else he would rather be. A beautiful place with his beautiful girl. His girl. He loved the sound of that. More importantly it was peaceful. He was trying not to turn his thoughts to something that could come and ruin this perfect moment. He turned back to Kyle and studied her face. He watched as she closed her eyes and relished in the wind. It whipped her hair in and out of her face. She quietly laughed to herself. This whole situation was insane. Sure he'd done jobs for beautiful girls before but they never touched him to his soul. He immediately thought and cringed at the idea of when this was over, which he hoped it would be over soon for her sake, that he would never see her beautiful eyes again. That couldn't happen.

Kyle interrupted his thoughts and turned those beautiful hazel eyes towards him. "What ya thinking about?"

Dean laughed and shook his head. He closed the distance between the two. Grabbed her waist pulling her back flush to his front, he rested his head on her shoulder and whispered in her ear. "I was just thinking what a perfect height you are for my head." Kyle playfully elbowed back into his side. "Kidding, kidding. You really want to know what I was thinking?" Kyle turned her head up towards him and nodded.

Dean paused trying to think of the right words to say, he couldn't think of anything better than the truth. "I was thinking about how I want so much to keep you safe and for this whole ordeal to be over with, but at the same time I don't want it to because I want to be with you like this all the time." Kyle leaned into him and sighed. Her own mind and heart was going a hundred miles per hour. "But as you can see my lifestyle is anything but safe."

Kyle's heart broke a little right then. She was thinking the same thing but the other way around. Her lifestyle was anything but uneventful in its own right. For that reason she couldn't get too close to people, yet this time she broke her own rule.

"You know this isn't all about you." Kyle teased, trying to make light of the situation. Dean stiffened and began to think that she was completely repulsed by these feelings he's put out there for her. Kyle noticed and spun around to face him.

"I'm totally kidding. I'm sorry I'm not good with serious talks about feelings and shit." Kyle laughed at her own stupidity. "What I meant was that I am in foreign territory here. I mean I'm used to being alone because it's safer that way. I don't want to hurt others when I don't know if I'll be able to be there for them in the future. You're right you're lifestyle is anything but ordinary but so is mine. But being in this situation and having you around has been the best thing that has ever happened to me and I can't believe I'm saying this but I too don't really want this to end. I mean the supernatural stuff can go but you and me, I wish it could be like this forever." As Kyle spoke quickly with nerves, silent tears began to run down her face. "I'm sure you think I'm crazy. I mean we just met and I'm pouring my heart out to you. And not to mention you are the first reason to make me mad as hell that I'm sick and have no future. Before I could deal but now I know what I'm missing."

Dean shh-ed her with a finger. "You are crazy, but not for that. I would and will give my life if necessary for you to live no matter when you're time is up. It could be tomorrow and I'd still die for you today. But you can bet your ass that it will NOT be anytime soon. You hear me?" They looked at each other and could feel the love radiating off of them. "Kyle I'm in love with you." Kyle didn't have time to respond because before she knew it Dean's lips came crashing down on hers. The kiss was passionate and then slowly became gentler. They pulled away needing air.

"I am hopelessly in love with you, Dean Winchester." Kyle smirked using his full name. The two spent the remainder of the evening sitting on the hill, kissing, staring and talking as the sun went down. The two of them were on the top of the world but both had a certain ghost in the back of their minds.


End file.
